


New Year, New Shenanigans

by KO5, oneandfive, osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KO5/pseuds/KO5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandfive/pseuds/oneandfive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinoe and Syd have revenge plans for New Years. Sequel to “Mistletoe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's the sequel to "Mistletoe," a fic that osaycanyousolo and I collaborated on. We had such a great response to that story and absolutely LOVED writing together that we decided to follow it up with a New Year's one shot. This time, we also recruited our fellow osolo writers, oneandfive and oneoneandone (editor), to help us out. 
> 
> Enjoy the one shot and Happy New Year!!! Cheers to 2016!

 

            “I can’t believe you aren’t going to be here! How am I going to pull this off without you?” Syd whined into her phone, giving Pinoe her best puppy dog eyes.

            Pinoe’s face on the screen rolled her eyes in response, “Syd, we’ve been over this, I can’t fly yet and there’s no way I’m going to drive for like three days to get there.”

            “Oh my god, stop being dramatic! It’s not three days, it’s like 18 hours,” Syd replied, shaking her head at her injured friend.

            “Look dude, that’s almost a whole day. I love you, but no,” Pinoe told her emphatically.

            “Ugh, fine,” Syd lamented dramatically.

            “But you have to set me up in a corner somewhere so I can watch this unfold,” Pinoe reminded her.

            “I can’t believe you want me to Skype you into this party,” Syd laughed.

            “Well believe it, I’m not missing our revenge on Hope and Kelley,” Pinoe responded, with a smirk.

            “I really don’t know how we’re going to pull this off. We couldn’t even keep Ali and Ash from making out every five seconds at the Christmas party,” Syd pointed out.

            “Yeah, but that wasn’t our goal dude. We can do this! You can do this! I think if we recruit the right people, it will be easy. You know Carli is in because she’s just going to talk to Hope all night anyway. And Klingenmoe is in because they will want to get back at KO for that three-way. Ash will think it’s funny and so will Tobin. Hey are the newbies coming?” Pinoe asked, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

            “Mm, not sure yet. I guess it depends on who is coming to camp and who wants to make the trip out here beforehand. We’ll see I guess,” Syd shrugged.

            “Ok, well if the noobs come, they would be great to distract Kelley. I bet you could get them to play pass the O’Solo,” Pinoe replied with a smile.

            “Pass the O’Solo! I love that. I’m totally using that!” Syd said gleefully.

            “Awesome. Hey where’s your hunky husband?” Pinoe asked.

            “Out getting the booze. I can’t believe Carli dumped this shit on me!” Syd complained.

            “Well after New Orleans, I’m not surprised. Plus you set yourself up for this one by renting a house in LA for the offseason. You sorta walked right into it,” Pinoe pointed out.

            “Yeah well that’s true and I’ve always wanted to throw a New Year’s house party, but still. Party planning is a shit ton of work,” Syd relented.

            “Yeah it is, but I’m sure you’ll pull it off. I can’t wait for Project Pass the O’Solo!” Pinoe laughed.

            Syd matched her partner in crime’s mischievous, and slightly evil, laugh, “Me neither...alright, I’m gonna sign off, Agent P.”

            “Agent P?” Pinoe scrunched up her face.

            “If this is going to be an official mission, we need code names.” Syd replied in a matter of fact tone.

            “Don’t you think Agent P is a little obvious?”

            Syd sighed, “Well it has a nice ring to it!”

            Pinoe smirked, “Uhm, no it doesn’t...look I tell you what, let’s work on those names and reconvene when you skype me in for the party, alright?”

            “Okay,” Syd relented, “Rest up, my little invalid.”

            Pinoe rolled her eyes and just waved, “Deuces!”

-

            “I really appreciate you guys coming early to help set up.” Syd turned to her friends in the kitchen.

            As she preheated the oven for some appetizers, Ash smirked, “Alright, Syd, what are you up to now?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            Cap smiled, catching on to Abby’s thinking, “You’re being a little _too_ polite.”

            “I meant what I said!” Syd responded, but then sighed, “Okay, fine, you got me. Maybe I am up to a little something.”

            Tobin, along with Ali, walked into the kitchen, carrying a few platters, and joined in on the conversation, “Oh, are we talking about Pass the O’Solo?”

            “Pass the what?” Cap sounded more than intrigued.

            “Tobin!” Syd glared at her friend and looked nervously at the oldest player on the team.

            “Whoops.” Tobin shrugged, “I thought everyone knew.”

            “Well, they will soon...I was just waiting for more people to show up before I explain details and such.”

            Ali pointed out, “I sure hope that everyone gets here before Hope and Kelley.”

            Syd was already one step ahead, “Don’t worry, I’ve got that covered. Carli is coming with Hope and I asked her to stall, and KO is always late anyways.”

            “True, true,” Ali nodded in response.

            Before Cap could inquire further, Ash noticed Syd’s computer begin to beep, “Uhm, Syd, your laptop is making a...oh, I think Pinoe’s trying to Skype. Should I answer it?”

            “Yeah, go ahead.”

            Once the connection was formed, Pinoe’s face popped up onto the screen. Wearing a cheap 2016 party hat and holding a bottle of whiskey, she yelled, “Woohooooo! Let’s get this party started!”

            Ash just shook her head, “Already drinking I see…”

            “I can’t let you guys have all the glory, you know…” Pinoe picked up a party horn and blew into it.

            Ali, now standing beside Ash, blew a kiss at the screen, “We miss you, Pinoe!”

            “Aw, thanks, darling! Miss you too!” Pinoe grinned back before shouting, “Hey, Double-0-2! Where are you setting me up?”

            “Double-0-2?” Tobin asked, totally confused.

            “Syd.”

            Syd rolled her eyes as she crossed the kitchen to see Pinoe face to face, “Seriously? That’s the best you could come up with?”

            “Well did you think of anything better than Agent P?”  

            “No,” Syd admitted.

            “Alright, then Double-0-2, it is!” Pinoe chuckled.

            “I don’t even want to know,” Ash shook her head.

            Pinoe ignored her teammate and eagerly asked, “So what corner do I get to call home for the rest of the evening?”

            Syd’s eyes lit up as she grabbed the laptop from Ashlyn’s hands and walked into the next room over, “I was thinking you should stay in the living room- that way you can keep an eye on the two love squirrels.”

            Pinoe replied, “Uhm, yes to the living room, and a definite no to the love squirrels.”

            Syd reluctantly agreed, “Okay, fine, I wasn’t really feeling that code name for them anyways.”

            Ash, along with everyone else, had followed the duo into the living room, and confirmed, “Wait, are you really going to set up Pinoe in that corner for the whole evening?”

            “Yes! It’s crucial to making Pass the O’Solo a success,” Syd said as she placed her laptop onto a stool.

            Cap threw her hands up in the air, “Oh for goodness sake, someone please tell me what Pass the O’Solo means!”

            Before Syd could open her mouth, the doorbell rang. Crossing over to the front door, she looked over her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Cap, you’ll find out real soon.”

            Syd opened the door to reveal the majority of the team and began to usher them in. Noticing Alex hesitating before stepping through the entryway, Syd tilted her head, “You okay, Alex?”

            Alex replied in defense, “I was just checking to see if a little something was hanging above the door...I am not getting myself caught up in that mess again.”

            Syd laughed, secretly obsessed with the fact that some of her teammates were experiencing post-traumatic stress from her and Pinoe’s mistletoe shenanigans. She smirked, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

           “Syd…”

           “Well it’s true! But I can assure you that there are no mistletoe’s in the vicinity of this house rental. We’ve got way more important things to worry about this time around.”

            Pity filled Alex’s voice, “Oh dear, Hope and Kelley really don’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into…”

            “Come on, Morgan, lighten up. It’s New Year’s Eve- and definitely not the time to ruin the grand plan! Go big or go home, am I right?!” Syd’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

            Alex shook her head as she walked away. Syd continued to greet her teammates as they came through the door. The last pair to walk up the steps was none other than Klingenmoe, who also seemed to pause and look up.

            Syd grabbed both of their arms and yanked them into the house, “Oh, just get in here!”

            Kling rubbed her arm where she had been grabbed and meekly greeted, “Geez, Happy New Year’s Eve to you too…”

            “There’s no mistletoe, I promise.”

            “You better live up to that promise,” Moe shuddered, thinking back to her unfortunate three way situation with her two friends.

            As everyone began to mingle and grab their drinks, Pinoe thought it would be a good time to get everyone’s attention, “Yoohoo! Everyone listen up!”

            The noise level started to die down as Christen squinted at the small screen in the corner, “Is that...Pinoe?”

            “Yes, I am alive and well. Hello, dear friends. Happy New Year’s Eve!”

            “Are you seriously here via Skype?” Alex asked in disbelief.

            “Yes, yes...why is that such a big deal to you all?!” Pinoe exclaimed, but then moved on, “Alright, alright, never mind...we need to discuss the mission for tonight.”

            “Finally! Pass the O’Solo.” Cap interjected, oddly proud for at least knowing the title of the plan.

            Syd was just about to explain further when Moe let out a soft laugh, totally distracted, “Oh my god, Kling, check out Syd’s punchbowl.” She pointed towards the drinks table where a crystal bowl of what looked like sherbet punch filled it.

            Kling frowned and replied sarcastically, “Thanks for taking the time to point that out to me, Moe.”

            “Ahem! Attention, ladies!” Syd cleared her throat.

            Kling was still a bit grumpy, but mumbled, “Sorry, sorry...Pass the O’Solo, you were saying?”

            Syd continued, “Okay, I’ve vaguely informed some of you already, but for those who don’t know, the goal of the night is to keep Solo and O’Hara as far away from each other as possible. We all know those two can’t keep their hands to themselves, and we especially don’t want them near each other at midnight, got it?”

            Everyone slowly began to nod, some still obviously confused to the whole ordeal. HAO questioned, “So how do you suppose we go about this exactly?”

            Pinoe smiled and revealed the plan of attack, “Divide and conquer.”

            Syd nodded in agreement and directed, “Kelley should be easy to manage since...well, she’s KO. Her mind is already floating high up in the clouds. Kling and Moe will be in charge of keeping her busy with the help of the infants.”

            Kling and Moe nodded together, “We got this.”

            Syd eyed the youngest players on the team, including Sweet Baby Rose, “Hey, we’re counting on you guys. Don’t screw this up. Think of this like an initiation.”

            Cap scolded, “Correction, we don’t do initiations!”

            “I said to _think_ like it’s one,” Syd pointed out as Cap just rolled her eyes.

            Pinoe explained further, “Moving forward...Solo is going to be difficult. We’re going to have to be extra careful with her. Carli is going to be key in distracting her, but the rest of us, the veterans of the team who know Hope well, need to be on our toes. If she takes one whiff of our scheming plans, she’s going to turn the tables on us and we all know that can end up...well, I’d rather not say.”

            Syd looked at her teammates, half of them rolling their eyes, the other half totally on board with the night’s plans. Suddenly, the doorbell rang for a second time, and Syd’s eyes widened, “That’s either Hope or Kelley! Alright, everyone, remember what we talked about. Get in your positions! 1, 2, 3...BREAK!”

            The entire team shook their heads, letting out soft chuckles here and there, as they watched their crazy teammate frantically, and with no cool whatsoever, walk over to open the door. As soon as Syd opened the door, her face lost even more composure. Standing in front of her was Carli, and behind her was a certain goalkeeper and defender, too close for comfort.

Carli looked at Syd with panic in her eyes and laughed nervously, “Happy New Year’s Eve!”

Luckily, Kling and Moe jumped right onto the situation and dragged Kelley away. “Come on, KO, come check out Syd’s punchbowl!”

Hope wandered into the room nonchalantly and was quickly greeted by some of her teammates. Syd pulled Carli aside and whispered harshly, “What the hell was that?!”

“You have no idea what I’ve gone through to get here!” Carli defended herself. “Hope is a pain in the ass, you know! She’s a stickler for being on time to things.”

“What about Kelley?! I can’t believe you showed up with the both of them basically fondling each other!” Syd snarled.

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that Kelley was going to show up at the same time as us! The moment they locked eyes, it was game over!” Carli explained.

“Carli, you literally had one job. _One job, Carli!_ ” Syd pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing how far fetched the goal of the night was.

Carli tried to comfort her teammate, “Calm down, Syd. The night’s only just begun.”

Syd muttered to herself, “That’s the problem.” She watched as Carli walked off towards Hope before making her own way towards the small screen in the corner of the living room.

Syd’s eyes widened with fear, “We’re in over our heads with this. Hope’s going to kill us if she finds out that-”

“Shut up. You’re panicking. Take deep breaths. In and out, in and out,” Pinoe coached.

“Are you _sure_ you can’t hop on a flight and get here before the night, well the year, ends?! Desperate times call for desperate measures!” Syd begged.

Pinoe rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry! You just need to recruit as many people as possible.”

Syd nodded, knowing that Pinoe was right. She grabbed Ash and Alex, the nearest people to her and announced in a harsh whisper, “All hands on deck, I repeat, all hands on deck. Pass it on.”

“What’s up, Syd?” Ash asked, taking in Syd’s frantic appearance.

“We’re already off to a terrible start; they showed up together!” Syd grasped Ashlyn’s shoulders and shook her.

Ash nodded, eyebrows raised. “I saw that.”

“You need to relax,” Ali added.

“I can’t relax!” Syd said, but she removed her hands from Ash and took a deep breath. “Okay, they’re already all over each other before the party even started, this calls for drastic measures.”

“Drastic measures?” Ash sounded unconvinced.

“Do you see that?” Syd gestured to the other side of the room where Hope and Carli stood in one corner, and Kelley was trying to get away from Moe and Kling and make her way over to them. Kelley had her drink in one hand and she was pushing Moe away with the other, before escaping from them and sidling up to Hope, putting an arm around her waist. Moe and Kling turned to look at Syd, wide-eyed, as Syd shook her head and muttered, “Useless.”

Syd turned her attention back to Ash an Ali. “It’s up to you to distract her now,” she said as she pushed the two of them over in Hope and Kelley’s direction.

“But how?!” Ash called out as Ali led her by the arm to their designated targets.

“Hi Hope! Hi Kelley!” Ali said, hugging each of them.

They each smiled and returned the greeting. Ash locked eyes with Carli over Hope’s shoulder, clear panic on her face.

Thinking quickly, Ash looped her arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “There’s a special someone that wants to say hi to you.”

Kelley’s brows drew together in confusion. “Who?”

“Pinoe!” Ash said with a smile.

“What? Pinoe’s here?” Kelley looked excited.

“Not exactly,” Ash admitted, “but you’ve got to see it.”

Intrigued, Kelley followed her friend, but not before leaning back and kissing Hope on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a minute, babe,” she told Hope.

Hope smiled and watched Kelley follow Ali and Ash over to the computer, where Kelley excitedly cried out and waved at their friend back in Seattle. Hope’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she turned to look at Carli. “What’s going on?” Hope asked her quietly.

“What?” Carli said, unintentionally glancing over at Syd who appeared to be berating Kling and Moe about something.

Hope followed her gaze. “Carli…” she said lowly.

Carli puts her hands up in front of her. “I don’t know anything.”

“First you try and stall me from getting here, then you encourage Kling and Moe to snatch Kelley away from me, and now this,” she gestured towards the trio by the laptop.

Carli swallowed; she’d been caught. The only options now were to continue trying to deny her involvement, or join Hope in her presumed quest for revenge. Again. She sighed as she looked at Hope. “Okay, I was sworn to secrecy so I can’t tell you anything, but if you were to guess…” she dragged out.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.” Hope nodded her head and narrowed her eyes at Syd, the gears already turning on her reverse plot. “You’re going to help me get back at her,” she told her best friend.

Carli groaned, “Why can’t we just have a party with food and drinking; why are there always schemes and plots?”

“I didn’t start this,” Hope said, pointing her finger at Carli, “But I will finish it.”

Carli sighed and nodded begrudgingly as Hope leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

-

On the other side of the room Kelley, Ali, and Ash finished saying their hellos to Pinoe and Kelley made to walk back over to Hope. “Actually uh,” Ash said, grabbing Kelley by the elbow. “Ali and I have something we need to talk to you about.”

Ali gave Ash a _“What the fuck are you talking about?”_ look. Ash widened her eyes, silently telling her they still needed to stall Kelley.

“What is it?” Kelley asked, looking between the two of them.

“It’s about our relationship,” Ash rambled on, unthinking. “A step in our relationship.”

Kelley gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Are you two getting married?!”

“Shhh!!!!!” Ali hissed.

“Oh my god!” Kelley whispered.

Ash wanted to murder Syd Leroux at that very moment; she’d just painted herself into a corner with Kelley, and she didn’t know how she was going to get out of it.

“We’re not engaged,” Ash assured her. “We were just talking about our future wedding the other day, and we wondered if you would be one of my bridesmaids when the day came.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; Ash _was_ considering Kelley for one of the coveted spots whenever that day came.

Kelley looked thrilled, her eyes gleaming with joy. “I would be honored!” Ali and Ash smiled at her, Ali making an incredulous face and shaking her head at Ash as Kelley pulled her into a hug.

“I have to go tell Hope!” Kelley exclaimed as she pulled back, and before either of them could grab her, Kelley had flounced her way over to Hope and was excitedly whispering into her ear.

“We are so bad at this,” Ash muttered.

“What the hell is this?” Syd whispered harshly from behind them.

They both winced and turned to face her. “It’s a lot harder than it sounds,” Ali said in her defense.

“Those two are like magnets,” Ash agreed.

“I don’t care if they’re magnets! I need those two apart! ‘Pass the O’Solo’ has become ‘Which teammates do I need to fling at them next?’” Syd’s hands were clasped together and she was clearly panicking. “We need to try another tactic.”

Ash and Ali watched as a devilish smirk appeared on Syd’s face. “We’re going to play a game,” Syd said before turning and walking away.

“Oh boy,” Ash murmured, bringing Ali in close. “This is not going to end well.”

            “Alright my bitches! It’s Never Have I Ever time!” Syd announced loudly to the living room.

            Her proclamation was met with cheers and groans. There was still a little over an hour until midnight and Project Pass the O’Solo was failing. Syd knew this called for the pinnacle of all drastic measures. Plus this team was a bunch of suckers for embarrassing each other.

            “Are you serious?” Christie lamented. “I’m too old for this game.”

            “I am serious Captain Awesome,” Syd pointed to her, “and no one is too old for this game. You’ll probably even win, you scandalous minx.”

            “Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of,” Christie lamented.

            “Ok, ladies, get a drink and gather round. This game of Never Have I Ever is “take a drink” related, not “ten finger related.” Let’s think of this as a team building experience, where the more cutthroat the better!” Syd explained.

            “Don’t you leave me out of this! Turn me somebody! Turn me! I got my cup, I’m ready for you assholes!” Pinoe yelled from her perch on the stool.

Ali rolled her eyes and walked over to the laptop that held Pinoe. She turned it slightly and asked, “You good now Pinoe? Do you have a good view?”

            “This will do Kriegs, thank you,” Pinoe exclaimed with a drunken laugh.

            “Anytime girl,” Ali replied with a smile.

            “Alright, everybody got a spot?” Syd asked, drink in hand.

            Her question was met with a round of “Woooooo’s” from the crowd. The team crowded around the living room, ready to see who embarrassed who more. Klingenmoe grabbed a newbie each and wedged themselves in between O’Solo. Hope shot Carli a conspiratorial glance and ARod raised an eyebrow in their direction.

            “Alright I will go first,” Syd proclaimed. “Never have I ever kissed a teammate.”

            Half the team immediately took sips from their drinks, while others looked around in amusement before drinking from their own cups. Pinoe’s tinny laugh came from the computer speakers in the corner, “Mission Mistletoe accomplished!”

            “Yeah no thanks you two!” Moe muttered angrily.

            “Oh my god, I am scandalized!” Syd cackled in delight. “Alyssa?” she asked the goalkeeper with a playful gasp.

            Alyssa shrugged in response. “What? I went to college,” she stated simply.

            “Sweet Baby Rose and Horan? Oh my god did you kiss each other?” Syd teased.

            Lindsey nodded reluctantly, while Rose’s cheeks pinked beside her. “U-20 truth or dare,” Lindsey admitted quietly. Sympathetic head nods filled the room, while Kelley laughed loudly and pointed to Tobin. That started a fresh wave of giggles from half the team.

            “It was one time!” Tobin responded defensively. “I fucking hate you guys.”

            “Cap? You too?” Syd asked, trying to string out the embarrassment as long as possible.

            “I said I’m old, I didn’t say I haven’t lived,” Christie said pointing to Syd. “Your little mistletoe idea is not an original one on this team.”

            “It’s not?” Pinoe asked from the corner. “Who’d you have to kiss?”

            “A captain does not kiss and tell,” Christie said calmly.

            “It was me,” HAO interjected.

            “And me,” Hope admitted,

            “Yeah, and me,” Carli said with a laugh.

            “I really wish Foudy would have retired from our parties too,” Christie lamented.

            “Agreed,” HAO replied with a nod. Carli and Hope echoed the sentiment.

            “Syd why aren’t you drinking? You kissed Pinoe a few weeks ago!” Kling pointed out.

            “Oh I’m gonna drink. And she isn’t the only teammate I’ve kissed for the record! You all know who you are,” she responded with a wink.

            “Don’t remind me,” Hope muttered.

            “Jesus, who haven’t you kissed on this team?” Carli whispered, with a smirk.

            “Shut up,” Hope responded quietly into her cup.

            “Alright ladies! My turn!” Ash called out. “Never have I ever lost to UNC!”

            Groans filled the room as the Tarheels cheered. “That’s really fucked up Ash! That wound is still deep,” Kelley told her.

            “All’s fair in love and football baby,” Ash told her. “It’s not our fault you got your ass ejected in your last college game and we won the championship.”

            “That’s low dude,” Christen piped up.

            “Yeah fucking thanks, Whit,” Kelley glared across the room at Whitney.

            “What? You fouled me! I didn’t give you the yellow card!” Whit countered.

            “Alright, alright, it was what, like six years ago? Let’s just move on,” Ali interrupted. “Never have I ever gone to a team meeting hungover.”

            Syd took a drink right away and was quickly joined by Kelley, Alex, Pinoe, Ash, and JJ. A few others paused thoughtfully before taking a drink.

            Ash looked at Ali quizzically, “You were totally hungover that one time.”

            “Nope, I was possibly still drunk,” Ali said with a smirk.

            Syd laughed loudly, “Yeah me too!” They high fived across Ashlyn’s mockingly shocked expression.

            “Yeah me three!” Pinoe shouted from the corner. “God, I really wish I was there with you guys!”

            “Ok my turn,” ARod said with a smile, “Never have I ever walked in on Ali and Ash.”

            “Oh my god my eyes!” Moe cried out before taking a drink. She was joined by a variety of teammates, most of which had disgusted looks on their faces.

            “How dare all of you?! You should be so lucky!” Ash responded, pointed to each one of them and fixing them with a keeper glare.

            “I seriously may never get that image out of my mind,” Alex shuddered.

            “Anyway,” HAO said. “Never have I ever been a part of a fan ship.”

            “A what?” Crystal asked.

            All eyes turned to Klingenmoe. “What?” Kling asked, feigning innocence.

            Moe rolled her eyes before explaining, “A ship. Like KrAsh or O’Solo or Talex. When the fans want two of us to get together, they give us a name.”

            “Like Klingenmoe?” Kelley asked with a smirk.

            “Actually we are a BroTP and we gave ourselves that name, that you very much ‘Miss I’m Shipped With Practically Everyone on the Damn Team.’ I think you should have to down your drink for as many ships as you are a part of,” Kling countered. Kelley shrugged and took a long drink. She threw a wink at Hope, who rolled her eyes, but smiled.

            “The fans do that?” Crystal asked, mildly horrified.

            “Yep, all the time,” Moe nodded, before looking around. “Drink up ladies. You too Loyd!”

            “What? Why?” Carli said, looking alarmed.

            “Because Harli!” Moe and Kling responded in unison before dissolving into a fit of laughter. They were joined by several others.

            Carli side eyed Hope, who had already taken a long drink and was now laughing at her best friend. “I fucking hate you Hope Solo. I can’t believe we have a ship.”

            “Of course we do. You’re my dear friend Carli Lloyd,” Hope teased.

            “Not anymore,” Carli muttered before taking a sip.

            “Speaking of ships, never have I ever read fanfiction about our teammates,” Alyssa said with a smirk.

            All eyes in the room fixed on Moe and Kling. “What? We didn’t make you read it!” Kling argued.

            “I just came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Moe said growing smirk.

            “Dude, that meme was so last year!” Christen pointed out. “Own up to your shipping Moe!”

            “Fine! Fine! But you jerks better drink too! You know you’ve read it!” Moe relented. Several others took drinks, while the non-drinkers laughed gleefully and pointed.

            “Hey Moe, who is your favorite fanfic author?” Kling asked innocently.

            “Oh I’m glad you asked Kling. It’s Nersquadcaptain. If you haven’t read her work, it’s excellent,” Moe replied with mock seriousness, shooting Becky a look. Becky shot daggers back at Moe, who laughed. Kling and Ash snickered.

            “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Whit asked, clearly confused.

            “Because you are,” Ash said with a laugh.

            “Ok, ok, who’s next?” Ali asked, smacking Ash on the arm, and avoiding eye contact with Becky.

            Hope glanced over at Carli, widening her eyes, giving her the signal, telling her it was time. Carli cleared her throat and spoke up, “Never have I ever dated a teammate.”

            There were a couple of “whoops” as people patted Ali and Ash on the back, teasing them.

            “Hey, O’Solo, why aren’t you drinking?” Kling called out.

            Kelley and Hope shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not making eye contact. “We’re, um,” Kelley glanced over at Hope who was looking away, “We’re not entirely…” she trailed off.

            “It’s a discussion for another time,” Hope said brusquely.

            The party atmosphere grew quiet as everyone looked between the two of them; sensing the sudden tension. “Shit,” Kling called, “Sorry?”

            “No it’s fine,” Kelley said, waving her hand. “Can we change the subject?”

            They all looked around at one another, waiting for someone else to start the game again. Tobin cleared her throat. “Uh, never have I ever been streaking.”

            Kelley looked at her friend gratefully. The team laughed as at least half of the gals took a drink; some sheepish, some proud.

            “Cap? Are you serious?” Ash cried out.

            “Now we know why you didn’t want to play this game!” Alex said, teasing her.

            “I plead the fifth on all accounts,” Christie stated firmly.

            The continued to laugh and joke as they found out that Becky apparently graffitied a building one time when she was younger, however they could all feel the uncomfortable tension growing between two of their teammates.

            Hope and Kelley had barely said anything since the awkward and brief discussion about their relationship status, and when they weren’t looking down at their feet, they were reluctantly smiling at the others.

            “Never have I ever been married,” Sweet Baby Rose called out; they were starting to run out of options at that point.

            Kelley scoffed as she watched Hope take a drink. “What?” Hope said, looking at her.

            “Nothing,” Kelley said, raising her eyebrows, looking defiant.

            “If you want to say something, Kell; just say it,” Hope challenged.

            “Oh yeah? Maybe if I bring it up in front of all these people, you’ll actually be forced to have this conversation!” Kelley said, raising her voice,

            “Not. Here,” Hope said, her voice low.

            “Then where? Tell me, please, where?” Kelley slammed her drink down on the table and walked into the hallway. Hope sighed and stood up to go follow her.

            The rest of the team sat in silence as they heard the two of them arguing in hushed whispers. _“Well that’s fucking news to me!”_ they heard Kelley yell from outside the room.

            Syd cleared her throat, “Well, how about we give them a moment alone? It’s almost midnight anyways.” The rest of the girls nodded their heads and stood up, some awkwardly glancing back at the doorway.

            Syd poked her head out into the hall. “Hey Hope, hey Kell; we’re just going to go outside and wait for the fireworks. You’ve got about ten minutes okay?” She looked at them sympathetically; Kelley looked like she was on the verge of tears.

            “Thanks, Syd,” Hope said quietly. Syd smiled and left the house.

            Sliding the back door shut, Syd joined the rest of the team outside. Luckily, the newbies had occupied themselves with finding the best view for the fireworks show. This allowed for a smaller part of the team, the ones who knew Hope and Kelley well, to remain in a hushed huddle to the side. Syd wandered over to them.

            Looking up, Alex asked, “Everything alright?”

            Syd shrugged, “Well, I think it’s safe to say that we should abort the mission and let them talk things through…”

            Kling lamented, “Shoot, I still feel terrible for creating tension in the first place.”

            Ash sighed and looked across at her friend, “Don’t worry about it, Kling...we all know this has been a problem for them. I don’t think either of them expected this to drag out for so long.”

            “Yeah, this conversation was bound to happen,” Ali agreed, glancing towards the house.

            Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Syd pulled it out and cursed, “Shit, we left Pinoe in there.”

            Intrigued, Moe immediately asked, “Can she hear what they’re talking about?”

            Syd shook her head, “Pinoe says they’re still in the hallway, so whatever they’re saying is inaudible. But she says she can hear Kelley crying.”

            Even Carli, who had been quiet this whole time, looked surprise, “Really?”

            Tobin admitted, “Geez, I didn’t know this was going to get so serious.”

            Syd nodded, “I know. I don’t understand what made Kell explode like that...they were fine earlier!”

            “Wait! Here they come!” Kling’s eyes widened as she discretely pointed towards the house, but then muttered, “Or not…”

            Still visibly upset and clearly in the middle of a fight, Hope and Kelley had now moved into the living room, which was completely visible through the sliding back door. They appeared to be at the point where they couldn’t care less if their entire team was watching from outside.

            _“I don’t understand why you keep avoiding this conversation. Talk to me!”_ They heard Kelley’s plea become a shout.

            _“I am! I am talking to you!”_

 _“Bullshit, Hope!”_ Kelley abruptly wiped her tears away in frustration.

            Looking on with concern, Ash murmured, “Kell isn’t doing well...what do you think, Carli? Do you think Hope is going to lose it too?”

            Too late. Before Carli could respond, Hope’s yells were suddenly heard loud and clear.

            _“Where the fuck is this all coming from, Kelley?! I thought we were okay!”_

 _“That’s the problem...that’s all we’re ever going to be! Just okay!”_ Kelley spat back.

            Hope started pacing back and forth as she threw her hands up in the air, _“What more do you want from me?! I already told you this is all I can give you! For crying out loud, I’ve barely seen you all night! And do you see me complaining? No!”_

            _“I have no control over that! I’m sorry that we’re required to actually mingle at team get togethers!”_

Guilt began to fill the player’s faces as they watched from outside, staring down at their feet doing their best not to eavesdrop.

            _“Oh please, you kept leaving me all night.”_

 _“Not on purpose, I swear! Stop putting words in my mouth!”_ Kelley choked out.

            Syd shook her head and muttered, “This is terrible...someone’s got to put an end to this. I’m going to go try and calm them down.”

            Syd walked back towards the house and just as she reached the back door, Hope quickly locked the door. Confusion filling her face, Syd frowned, “Hope? Kell?”

            Pulling Kelley to her side, Hope smirked mischievously, “Gotcha!”

            By now, the rest of the team had gathered closer to the house to see what the confusion was all about. Syd reached out and tugged at the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. They were locked out.

            “Wh...what’s going on? Guys, let me in.”

            Kelley let out a small laugh, “Sorry, Syd. You asked for this.”

            “Oh my god. You two _knew_!” Ash suddenly gasped, pointing accusingly at the couple inside the house.

            “Yeah, no one messes with Hope Solo, and more importantly, no one messes with my time with Kelley,” Hope smiled down at the freckled face woman next to her, squeezing her tight.

            Klingenmoe looked at their two teammates in awe, “B...but how…”

            Kelley admitted, “We knew about five minutes into the party. You guys are the least discrete humans I know...you’ve got to do better than that! Although, kudos to Ash and Ali who went as far as telling me that they’re engaged.”

            Ali groaned as Ash accused them, “And everyone else gives us shit for being together!”

            “Exactly! We thought you two out of all people would’ve understood,” Hope reasoned.

            Syd was still in disbelief, “I can’t believe this! I just can’t!”

            “You would think you would’ve learned your lesson by now, especially after the mistletoe incident,” Carli chuckled as she moved closer to the younger forward. Turning to face her friends inside, she smiled, “I’m glad this worked out.”

            Syd looked at her in horror, “You’re an ally?! You helped Hope think of this?!”

            Carli admitted truthfully, “I didn’t know they would take it this far, but hey, what’s a mission without a double spy?”

            Syd groaned and gritted through her teeth, “I hate you, dear friend Carli Lloyd.”  

            Looking expectantly at the couple inside, Carli added, “Hey, you two, now would be a good time to let your dear friend Carli Lloyd inside the house now.” She tugged at the door handle.

            Hope looked apologetically at her best friend, “I’m sorry, Carli...I think Kell and I are going to take advantage of this time alone.”

            “What?! I helped you guys!” Carli whined as she placed her hands on her hips.

            Kelley shrugged, “Sorry buddy, we do appreciate your service though.”

            Alex looked down at her watch and announced, “Oh my god! One minute to midnight, guys!”

            Hope side eyed the rest of her team as she brought Kelley close, resting her forehead against that of the shorter woman’s. She whispered so they could only hear, “You were amazing, O’Hara.”

            Kelley smiled up, looking lovingly at Hope, “I thought the tears were a nice touch, don’t you think? Seemed pretty realistic to me.”

            Hope chuckled, “Where did you even learn to cry on command like that? You know what, don’t answer that,” She then softly whispered in a more serious tone, “It was a little too realistic if you ask me...hey, you know I didn’t mean any of that, right?”

            “Of course, silly. I know where we stand and I’m happy.”

            Hope promised, “Things will change in the next few months, Kell, I’ll leave him and…”

            “Shh, I know, Hope...I know. I believe you.”

            “Good. Happy New Year, Kell,” Hope whispered, leaning in.

            Kelley placed a hand on the keeper’s chest, “Hold your horses, we have ten seconds.”

            Syd pounded on the sliding door, sheer horror expressed on her face, “This isn’t fair! You can’t make us watch this!”

            “10...9....8…” A bunch of the gals began to countdown.

            “Don’t you dare…”

            “7...6...5…”

            “You ready, Hope?” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows in excitement.

            “I was born ready, kid,” Hope placed her hands on Kelley’s hips.

            “4...3...2…”

            “You little fuckers…”

            “ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” A chorus of shouts were heard throughout the neighborhood.

            With her mouth wide open in shock and her eyes narrowing in disgust, Syd watched as Hope’s lips crashed upon Kelley’s. After making sure to deepen their kiss, Hope picked up Kelley, who wrapped her legs around the taller woman’s waist in a matter of seconds. Most of the team cheered and hollered. Ash and Ali chuckled as they, too, embraced each other while Carli groaned, along with Klingenmoe, who were also doing their best to shield their eyes. Hope and Kelley were so caught up in each other’s arms that after a few minutes, they almost missed the small voice echoing from the corner of the room.

            “Uh, hello? Guys, what’s going on? It’s midnight...I thought we were supposed to ring in the New Year’s together. Hope? Kell? Why is it so quiet?” Pinoe’s voice filled with realization, “Oh my _god_ , GUYS!”

            Hope finally pulled away from Kelley. As the two caught their breath, Hope grabbed hold of Kelley’s hand and dragged her to the corner of the living room. Making sure the two were directly in front of the screen, Hope pressed her lips firmly against Kelley’s for the second time of the year.

            “Really?! Oh, this is just grand. Can you two assholes even hear me? HELLO?” Pinoe yelled, shaking a fist at her friends.

            Hope smirked as she simultaneously wrapped her arm around Kelley’s waist while raising a finger to the small screen.

            “Oh, now that is just rude. You know what, Hope? I think your New Year’s resolution should involve being nicer to dear old Pinoe,” Pinoe suggested.

            In between kisses, Hope let out, “You mean to dear old Agent P?”

            Pinoe sighed in defeat, crossing her arms and muttering to herself, “Damn it, Syd, I told you we should’ve come up with better nicknames...okay, guys, very funny. You got me...again. Fun’s over. Hey, cut it out...guys, seriously, you’re disgusting. Fucking hello?”

            Hope slammed the laptop shut, putting an end to her teammate’s rambling- and the year’s shenanigans.       

  


End file.
